


Mini Fallout fics.

by solesurvivor111



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout New Vegas, Fallout video games
Genre: Cait - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Third Person POV, Valencock, dogmeat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solesurvivor111/pseuds/solesurvivor111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of mini fics. There will be multiple pairings and no set plot. They will not be in order, so you can read whichever one you want first. </p><p>This will be updated regularly and I'll be adding tags as I go along. </p><p>If there's any pairing you'd like to see please comment and let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jet detective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock + Valentine fluff.

It had been a long day for Nick. He was sitting at his desk in the agency, going through some case notes. It was dark out, but he wasn't sure the time. 

The door swung open, and John Hancock waltzed in. Nick was surprised, he didn't normally come to Diamond City due to his personal reasons. 

"Valentine." Hancock stated, as if a sentence more then a greeting. 

"John, always a pleasure. What brings you to these parts?" Nick asked, standing and walking around to the front of his desk. 

"Just here on some business with Sole. Thought I'd pop in and see my favourite detective." Hancock replied with a sly grin. 

Nick chuckled and rested against the front of his desk. "Favourite detective, huh? That's new." 

Hancock made his way over to the detective, setting a hand on each side of him on the desk. 

Nick stood between his arms, frozen. They made direct eye content and he could feel his insides heating up. 

Hancock grinned, and inched his face in a little closer to his. "Those fancy institute fans of yours seem to be going overtime, am I making you uncomfortable?" 

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Uncomfortable, no. Curious... Maybe." 

Hancock had teased Nick many times before. They'd flirted harmlessly a handful of times but Nick always passed it off as a side effect from long days and little sleep. 

Hancock smirked, or what Nick assumed was a smirk. His dry, scarred lips didn't show much expression. 

Just as they were about to close the gap between their faces, Nick put his hands on Hancock's shoulders and lightly pushed him back. "Is that jet on your breath I'm smelling?" 

Hancock rolled his eyes. "Are you really going to ruin this moment over a little jet? Can't a ghoul have a good time?" 

Nick shook his head. "I just think you should be in a better state of mind before you go around smooching old synths." 

Hancock huffed. "What are you, the damn jet detective?"


	2. Blamco MAC and cheese.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maccready is tired. Sole isn't.

Maccready and Sole were cuddled up in a sleeping bag, on the floor of a super duper mart. They'd barricaded themselves in with some shelving that had fallen over, giving them some sort of piece of mind for the night. 

Mac was exhausted, they'd spent all day walking around the commonwealth in the heat. He put the thought out of his head and allowed his eyes to close, getting ready to drift off. 

"Psssst." 

Maccready internally groaned, but figured it was best to stay quiet so Sole would think he was asleep. 

"Robert." She poked his cheek. "Are you awake?"

"No." He mumbled, irritation thick in his voice. 

Sole whined, "Don't go to sleep. I'll miss you." 

"We spent all day together. Hel- heck, we've spent months together." He retorted. 

"Yeah, but if you go now, who will be the peanut butter to my jelly?" 

"The what?" She did this sometimes, obviously memories of a world that was no longer. 

She rolled her eyes at the missed joke, rolling onto her back. 

Maccready waited a moment, letting the silence seep between them. He felt his eyes grow heavy and let them close. 

Not even a minute later, Sole whispered. "You're the Mac to my blamco mac and cheese." 

He groaned. "Come on Sole, that one wasn't even good." He hoped he sounded annoyed at the cheesy joke, but he felt himself smiling. The way the "my" rolled off her tongue was so promising. He was hers. HERS. He could get used to that. 

Sole noticed his smile from the corner of her eye, seeming content with his response. She could let him sleep for now, she had a feeling there'd be lots of time for corny jokes.


	3. Inner thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole thinks about how lovely Cait is. This takes place after Cait's quest but there aren't any major spoilers.

There was nothing Sole loved more then seeing Cait's messy red hair poking up over her blanket and on her pillow. Sole loved feeling the warmth of someone else's body next to theirs. 

A lot of people viewed Cait as feisty, maybe even mean. And Sole wasn't going to argue with that at all. Cait was fiesty and she could be mean. 

But there was a side to Cait not many people saw. And Sole felt lucky to know they got to see the best side of her. 

Cait struggled with addiction for years, never seeking out help before Sole. But she trusted them enough to reach out and get clean. That was when things changed. 

Cait was still fiesty, but that was one of the best parts of her personality. She always had a come back for anything Sole said. 

And sure, Cait could still be mean. But Cait could be so nice too. She loved curling up next to Sole, something she did with no one. 

Cait also loved standing up for Sole. Although they weren't very public with their relationship, whatever it is, Cait was very possessive. No one was allowed to flirt with Sole, they were hers. She had no shame in starting a fight to protect her massive ego. 

Cait was also beautiful. Most didn't see her as that, but Sole did. Her bright red hair was always a mess, and the freckles plastered on her skin were Sole's favourite. 

Sole found themselves getting lost in Cait's accent too. Between her snarky tones, jokes or flirty passes at Sole, they could listen to her talk for hours.

Sole wished more people got a chance to know Cait. Because she was someone too good for this wasteland, and too good for someone like Sole.


	4. Mans best friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is your dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a much needed break from fallout, hence the lack of writing. I am trying to get myself back into it so here's a little fic taking place in the capital wasteland.

Growing up in the vault, I had dreamed about seeing the outside. I dreamed about feeling the sun on my skin, the wind through my hair. I dreamed about seeing brahmin and dogs. I dreamed about being free. 

When I escaped the vault, I was terrified. I wasn't sure what to do. The first few weeks were a blur, I managed to help the people in megaton and in return they gave me a house. 

Having a home again was strange. It didn't feel like home. It was empty. I enjoyed the company of my personal robotic butler Wadsworth, but the communication was minimal. 

After days or preparation, I packed myself a bag and set out to explore some of the wasteland. 

Some time after I began walking, I came across an old scrapyard. There were rows and rows of cars, another piece of leftover rubbage I didn't understand. 

After poking around some of the vehicles, I heard a loud gunshot and a whimper. I made my way towards the sound and found a dog fighting off some raiders. I helped him. 

Moments after the dog approached me, I let out a hand for him to smell. He seemed friendly enough. 

He had an old collar around his neck with a small metal tag. The name "Dogmeat" was etched into the metal. 

"Hey Dogmeat, that's an interesting name." 

The dog wagged him tail and let out another whimper. 

I noticed he had a gash on his side, so I injected a stimpack and he licked my hand. 

"Where's your master, boy?" 

The dog let out a sad whine. 

"You wanna come home with me?" I scratched behind his ear and he wagged his tail in response. 

We set off back towards megaton, and soon after arrived. 

I brought the dog into my house, and something about having him there made it feel homey, and comfortable. 

I took myself upstairs and settled down into bed. I was exhausted. 

I soon after felt a movement on the mattress and lifted my head to see Dogmeat curled up at my feet. I smiled to myself and rested my leg against him, falling into a sound sleep. 

I knew that Dogmeat would be my new best friend.


End file.
